Cards of the Devil
by Marie Delcore
Summary: A deck of cards....seems innocent enough but what happens when a deck of cards is possessed by a demon and a young innocent boy finds them and begins to play a game. Please read and review


**Title:** Cards of the Devil_  
__  
_**Author**: Marie Delcore

**Summary**: A boy found a deck of strange cards. It started off as only a game but the card game soon consumed his attention. Read on. Don't want to spoil the ending.__

**Rating:** PG -creepy things going on

**Feedback:** Please click review button.

**Disclaimer:**_ This story is conviently mine. I got the idea watching one of my friends play a card game. It seemed kind of interesting if maybe I tied in some stuff like YuGiOh when someone gets possessed...but the soul is in the cards...and the poor kid is possessed when he plays the game.___

The boy sat in front of the computer typing away at his latest story. The screen glinted off of his glasses and illuminated the dark room in a muted blue. Absentmindedly the boy pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he kept on typing. His dark brown eyes followed the words on the screen to the very last sentence. The boy took off his glasses and put his face in his hands as the document saved. He had finally finished his story he called Eien…Forever in Japanese. He ran a slender hand through his blonde/black hair as he took the flash drive from the computer turning it off after. His hand groped in the darkness for the light switch, which went on with a subtle click. HE winced and looked in the mirror at his reflection.

Dark circles were around his eyes as his hair fell limply around his face. He tried to mess up his hair to make it look half decent but no matter what he did fail. His hair was unique in the fact that the top half what almost completely white while underneath, it was pitch black. It went well with his halfhearted attitude. An over sized long sleeve shirt hung half on one shoulder and completely off the other, but he didn't care. He wore black sleeping pants and white socks to finish his attire. He sighed heavily as he went to pick up his cards that littered the place behind his bed. These cards were special…they could tell the future, play a game and were possessed by a vengeful spirit…but the boy didn't know that.

_"Let's play a game Ryoku."_ a voice called from the cards.

"Not now…I'm tired." the boy complained

_"But you never play with us any more…we're lonesome."_

"…" Ryoku stayed silent for a moment before he moved closer to the cards drawn by the mystery they held. "Fine…one more game….but then I am going to bed. I have an exam in the morning."

_"Thank you master." _the cards replied the voice tinted with unheard malice. These cards were hungry for more that just a game.

Ryoku took a deep breath and began to shuffle the cards, splitting the deck, folding, and mixing them together. After he was satisfied with the results he spread the cards in front of him like a fan. He closed his eyes and uttered a question…and then placed his right hand over the cards trailing over them until a card was chosen. He did this nine times, which upon the ninth card being drawn he collected all the unused cards in a neat pile. He felt a twinge in his heart but thought nothing of it. He knelt before the nine cards and mixed them up before him until he was satisfied. With his right hand he drew the cards out into three separate piles…and then stacked them in the order he desired. A halo of light surrounded Ryoku as he did this and it slowly got dimmer as he went on.

Ryoku drew the first card and placed it away from him self, then he placed two more cards branching off of the first. Three more followed setting the middle up…then the final three just like the top three. He breathed again…his breath shortening as he went on..but he didn't seem the least bit worried. His eyes were glazed over as if in a trance as he flipped over the top and bottom most cards. The next were the four corner cards, and finally the middle three. The middle card was ironically Death and all the other cards lead to it.

"It says…through a game one finds a flicker of light." Ryoku touch three different cards. "Loss of sleep, but increased awareness…loss of I am not really sure...I think it says soul. And all three…card, death, unknown lead to well death by cards."

_"Yes my precious…death by the cards, the soul stealer's deck. Thank you for helping us precious."_

Ryoku broke from his reverie only to feel breath catch in his throat as his soul was torn from his body. He tried to catch it but he couldn't, his hand just passed right through it. He uttered one last sentence as he fell to the ground.

"But you promised."

His hand his the ground and fell open as his once lively eyes dulled in death. Before his body was a shimmering image of a woman. She had hair of every color imaginable that twisted in the nonexistent winds. Beads and ornate hair adornments warped in and out of her hair along with large blooming flowers. Layers of white robes wrapped their way around her slender body as her black piercing eyes studied her transparent hand. A slight smile played on her red lips as she blew threw her hand. She smiled down at the boy's body at her feet; she knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on his cold cheek. She turned his unseeing eyes to see her as she kissed his blue tinged lips. When she broke the kiss, trails of silver dappled her chin. With a finger she wiped away the offensive material and smiled at the boy's prone body.

_"Game over."_ the woman said as she faded out of the room.


End file.
